


【侑北】桃乐茜的来信

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 学长学弟爱情。
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 7





	【侑北】桃乐茜的来信

信介，你喜欢他。大耳低声说。

是吗，北信介抱起手，他知道大耳不是一个喜欢八卦的人 ，他在担心他。北信介抬头看向他们谈论的对象，——宫侑正高高跃起，体育馆头顶刺眼的白炽灯照在他周身，他像古希腊里的天神一样完美。

春高之后，紧迫的升学压力令三年级生无法兼顾排球部，他们需要投入全部精力在学习上，于是教练为他们安排了一场正式的送别会。那天，北信介把带有队长标志的队服递给宫侑，宫侑双手接过，深深鞠了一躬。他头抬起来的时候眼睛红红的，但没有吭声，只是死死咬着嘴唇。北信介突然回忆起半年前抱着梅干便当的男孩，也是在这样的明媚下午，但他哭得稀里哗啦，眼泪鼻涕成片滚下，巨大差异的画面在同一张脸上重叠，北信介笑了。

于是他抬起手，揉了揉宫侑漂亮柔软的金发，把它们揉得一团糟。我们不需要回忆，北信介轻声说。

我们不需要回忆，宫侑哑声重复了一遍。

北信介很快全心投入到学习里，几周前排球部紧迫的训练似乎像上个世纪的事情，而现在的他坐在教室里，黑板上是密密麻麻的数学公式。由于落下的功课较多，这段时间里北信介都忙到很晚才离开学校，等他收拾好书包的时候教学楼已经是黑漆漆一片，一路上并未碰见其他同学。楼下的路灯亮起，北信介沿着操场边缘走，晚风吹拂他疲惫的毛孔，二月的夜晚很是凉爽，樱花快要盛开了，等他回过神的时候发现自己已经走到体育馆门口了。

体育馆的灯亮着，熟悉的排球拍击声从门缝里传来。还没有回去吗，北信介推开了体育馆的门，昏暗的灯光下，他和宫侑四目相对。

在上个冬天里，北信介经常抓到宫侑在偷偷看他。一米八的大男孩，名副其实的国中第一二传手，却像只偷腥小狐狸一样扒拉着试探底线。你太放纵他了，大耳提醒他，北信介眨眨眼，什么，他故意反问。

偶尔有几次，他们四目相对，北信介站在熙攘的边缘人群里，距离球场中心地很远，他带着新来的经理熟悉场地，周身是闻讯而来的拉拉队，女孩们叽叽喳喳讨论着八卦，他偏过头，闲余之际朝着球场方向瞥了一眼，恰巧对上望过来的一道视线。

那目光，既熟悉又炽热，像小孩子渴望着玩具，却又足够小心翼翼。

他听见自己的心跳慢了一拍。

现在他们并肩走在路灯下，像之前的无数个夜晚，宫侑刚冲过澡，一半的北信介能闻见他身上淡淡的洗发露香味，一半的北信介被夜风吹得思绪四散，他看着远处，看着他们的被拉长的影子，像某种老旧电影。

北信介停了下来。

我家要到了，他提醒对方。

宫侑好像才突然反应过来，噢，他愣愣地说，前辈晚安。

北信介深深看了他一眼，晚安，他说，然后他转身走进灯光照不到的地方，宫侑盯着他看，直到他的影子完全融入黑暗。

手机开始振动，喂，宫侑抖着手接起电话，宫治愤怒的声音从电话那头传来，他说阿侑你跑哪里去了，是不是又在偷偷加训。我完了，宫侑回答他，宫侑继续说，我好像没法成为让北前辈骄傲的人了。


End file.
